1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an office chair armrest, particularly to one including a support rod, a base, a locating seat, a mounting seat and an upper cover, wherein the base has a chamber disposed therein, the chamber having at least one guide rail disposed therein, the at least one guide rail each provided with a plurality of engagement grooves; the locating seat has a recess disposed therein and at least one engagement block protruded at both sides thereof, the recess provided with a plurality of engagement grooves, the at least one engagement block each capable of engaging in one of the engagement grooves of the at least one guide rail of the base by means of resilience of a spring; the mounting seat capable of being assembled in the recess of the locating seat has at least one engagement block protruded at both ends thereof, the at least one engagement block each capable of engaging in one of the engagement grooves of the recess of the locating seat by means of resilience of a spring; whereby the engagement blocks of the locating seat and the mounting seat may engage respectively in the engagement grooves of the base and the locating seat by means of resilience of the springs, thereby enabling the office chair armrest to be adjusted to move forward, backward, leftward or rightward by the user himself according to his own need to be in a proper position or at a proper angle that is comfortable for his arm to be rested on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, known conventional office chair armrests 10 integrally formed, as shown in FIG. 1, are combined with both sides of an office chair 12 by screw members 11 for arms of a user to be rested on. However, the conventional office chair armrests 10 are assembled with the office chair 12 in such a stationary way that the user is unable to move them forward or backward to be in proper positions, or rotate them leftward or rightward to be at proper angles according to his own need.